Fix You
by kat cubed
Summary: While skipping through the 7th floor, Luna hears what she thinks is a Crumple-Horned Snorkack and goes to find it, only to discover that it's not a Snorkack at all.


Disclaimer: HP not mine, or else Luna and Draco would be together… because I really like them together. It works.

As to this story, it was written and dedicated to my soul-sister Natalie, who told me to write one based off of the song "Fix You" by Coldplay – I loosely used the song as a guide. And I say that because halfway through I noticed I was straying from the song so I said 'to hell with it all' and ended up with this.

I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Long pale blonde hair flew behind the head it was attached to as the corresponding feet skipped through the deserted stone corridors, a hummed song lightly echoing off of the barren walls. Luna paid no heed to the butterbeer corks around her neck bouncing delightfully as she gracefully hopped from one foot to another while she gained space from where she had just skipped; her large eyes were focused on the unseen and her slender hands were clasped behind her back to keep them out of the way. She was completely out of the real world and content to be lost in her own.

"Luna?"

Abruptly the dreamy girl was alerted from her trance-like air and skidded to a halt on her newly found shoes to face her friend.

"Oh, hello Ginny. I didn't see you there."

Ginny Weasley nodded slowly as Luna's smile never faltered on her reflective face and opened her mouth to speak again.

"No, I suppose you didn't – I just came out of the room over there."

"The Room of Requirement?" Luna's question startled Ginny. "How was it today?"

"Y-yes. Why do you ask?"

"No particular reason. Were there Nargles in there? I hear the room sometimes falters and hundreds of mistletoe appear."

Ginny's hand delicately scratched her head as her friend asked her the strange question.

"Know what, Luna, I'm pretty sure the Room didn't have a single bunch of mistletoe in it today. But I'll keep an eye out next time I'm there."

"Thank you, Ginny. Daddy would love to know that Nargles were at Hogwarts!"

"Right." The youngest Weasley threw her vibrant red hair over her shoulder and angled her head to stare at Luna. "Why are you up here, anyway? Isn't dinner going on?"

Luna's freed hand led a finger to her chin where it tapped against her pale skin thoughtfully.

"I just thought it was a good time to walk about the castle, that's all. It's the season for Crumple-Horned Snorkacks you know, and I was hoping I could find one though we're not in Sweden. Sometimes they become confused as to which country they belong in."

"In that case I wish you luck in finding them. I'm heading for dinner; see you later, Luna!"

Luna waved gently to her retreating friend as the girl rounded another corner towards the stairs, leaving the Ravenclaw by herself yet again in the large castle. The silence loomed as thought over took her, swirling around her head like mist at a rainy dawn.

A strangled cry from the nearest bathroom pierced through her musing, grabbing her attention immediately and wholly. Her entire face lit up instantly and a slight smile pounced upon her lips.

"A Snorkack! I knew one was here but how lovely of it to let me know where it was." Facing the direction of the sound, Luna struck up her skipping feet and wandered down to the source of the noise, humming a bright tune of her own design.

The setting sun was bright in the numerous windows that lined the stone hallway and its rays bathed Luna with red beams as she journeyed passed them, oblivious to the outside world in which no one was a part of on that seventh floor. The blonde's bounce calmed as she reached the heavy wooden door, the darkness from the interior flooding out of the space under the plank to the hallway where it matched the almost faded sun in saying goodbye.

With curious and exhilarated hands Luna quietly pulled the heavy opening toward her and slipped her thin frame into the room noiselessly. She stood frozen as she found herself privy to another's conversation with himself or a companion, which one she could not tell quite yet.

"Dammit, they know I'm trying but they don't care at all! They don't understand that I can't do it – one hell of a bloody honour. If it's not him dead then it's me. Why can't he understand I'm doing it to please him, to try to help him? I've tried the apple but the bird, that fucking bird! Its death set me back weeks – that's all I'm doing now, going backwards. No forward progression. And he doesn't care."

Luna's breathing didn't betray her as she listened intently to this boy's ranting, her interest and inquisitive nature taking hold of her better judgment in the predicament she now faced. Her school uniform shoes slid cautiously over the tiled floor as she scooted away from the entrance and to the sound of the slightly hysterical voice. Yet for the second time that day she was stopped in her tracks, not by the arrival of a friend but by the arrival of an aching sob, emitted by the unknown occupant of the room.

In the twilight emitted by the single window in the bathroom she made out the tall and lean figure of an older student, bent over one of the sinks with his head in his shaking hands.

"Merlin, why was it me? I can't do this."

Luna's compassionate heart went out to the unknown man at his whispered confession. Her head tilted in a thoughtful manner that led to her discovery mere seconds after her wand fell from behind her ear to the cold ground, a wooden ringing alerting the boy to her trespassing presence.

Before Luna could look up from her abandoned wand her body was slammed into the nearest vertical surface and a lit wand tip had been placed at her throat.

"What are you doing here and what did you hear?"

The menacing hiss failed to startle or scare the fifteen year old into compliance. Her eyes peered through the distracting light to see the face of the wand holder.

"Hello, Draco. It's quite strange to see you here, though it is rather dark and I hear you like – "

"Shove it Loony! I didn't ask for a greeting you twit, I asked why you were here. Now answer!"

His wand point shook at the hollow of her throat as his strained to keep up his intimidating façade.

"I was just looking for a Snorkack. I was skipping through the hall when I thought I heard one, you see, so I tracked it back here and found it wasn't a Snorkack at all. I should have known though. A Snorkack sounds nothing like you crying; in fact, it sounds much deeper and –"

"I don't care Loony! How much did you hear?"

"Well, I can't really– "

"How much did you bloody hear?!"

His voice rang through the still bathroom yet failed to faze his unwelcome visitor, whether it be into compliance or back to the current situation from her Snorkack episode.

"Answer me, woman. Answer me or I swear I'll kill you!"

His hand pressed the wand tip further into her flesh but failed to bring about a response from the other blonde. After thirty seconds of silence Draco ripped his weapon from its resting place and shoved Luna back against the support in anger.

"You're not worth killing, blood traitor. Get out before I change my mind."

Unperturbed by the event, Luna remained silent as she bent to retrieve her wand from the ground. The Slytherin had retreated to his former position at the sink, writing Luna off as a nonviolent threat as her eyes saw it. For some reason, though, the girl couldn't just walk away and leave her fellow student here in what she knew to be silent pain.

Luna treaded to where he stood, placed her wand behind her ear again and stretched her hand to his tense shoulder that earned a flinch in response.

"Who doesn't understand, Draco?"

"None of your business – now leave."

"I think it's rude to do something for someone and not have them care what you're sacrificing. Maybe he does understand, Draco."

His shoulder was ripped from under her hand as his sudden action left her to stand alone and watch as he strode backwards to hit the window. Draco's pale hands curled into fists and crashed into the solid glass behind him.

"My father never understands, never cares! He knows nothing about how hard I try just to please him and though I tell him I'm doing my best it's not good enough unless I succeed. I may as well die from what I'm doing and he… he just tells me to do it better."

Luna moved to sit beside him as his body unsteadily slid down the window to the floor below. His once curled fists were now flat on his forehead and combed back his tresses from the gray eyes that had started to water.

"I think your father does care and fully understands what you're going through. Perhaps he's pushing you to do better so you have less of a chance to die, Draco." She placed one of her hands comfortingly on his raised knee as she continued to talk. "No father is as heartless to want his child to die and your father could just be concerned, that's all."

"A famous way of showing it, he has."

Draco's head collided with the thick glass behind them again and again and Luna took the opportunity to look at her companion. Through the early night she noticed the bags that marred his complexion and the thin river of tears trailing down his cheeks.

"Merlin, I've lost myself to help my father…"

"Now I think that's not true."

Draco's head froze mid-thrust to the window and his hands lowered from his hair to look at her like she was insane.

"What are you talking about, Lovegood?"

Luna held his eyes with hers as she spoke.

"People don't lost themselves in helping other people. Rather, they find themselves. You may only think you're lost because you're alone and scared, but really you're just finding a way to knowing who you are."

A small sneer arose as her words only to be washed away by her spreading, lazy smile below shining eyes growing with water.

"Why are you here, Lovegood?"

Luna shrugged her small shoulders and patted his knee.

"I've learned that it's nice to sit with someone when they're feeling alone or vulnerable. It feels good to know someone cares and you're not forgotten. Though I don't suppose anyone knows you can be like this, so that's why I'm here."

Luna watched as Draco tore his eyes from hers to look over the darkened surroundings.

"You can go to sleep here, if you should like."

"What?" His gray orbs rushed back to meet hers. "Why would I go to sleep in a bathroom, Loony?"

"You have bags under your eyes, that's all." The words tumbled from her mouth like an obvious statement, which is what it really was. "You must be tired for it looks like you don't sleep well at night."

Luna held his gaze as he rolled his eyes and felt triumphant as she heard the words 'why the hell not' under his breath.

"I have nightmares if you must know, Lovegood, the kind of nightmares that you just can't fall back asleep after having. Ones that you can't shake no matter how hard you try."

"I'll keep you safe, Draco." Silence spread before them for seconds before she spoke again. "Why do you look at me that way?"

"No one can keep people safe from their nightmares, let alone you keeping me safe from mine."

Their eyes were still holding each other's, neither blinking nor looking away after his whispered words. Luna whispered back in response.

"I can try."

Again Draco tore his eyes from hers, water gathering at the bottom and trailing down his face. Tears of her own soon followed after something inside her told her that he needed someone to look after him and care for him; she knew how alone he felt from her own experiences.

Ever so slowly his head declined until it met the soft cotton of the school uniform that covered Luna's shoulder. Her arm went from his knee to around his shoulders, welcome the friendly pressure, and started to stroke the blonde hair on the boy's head comfortingly.

Luna continued to stroke his soft locks until his eyes finally shut and before he fell asleep she heard his faint voice mutter a small sentence.

"Thank you, Luna…"

She smiled to herself and placed her own head atop of his, knowing the simple action to bring her comfort and hoped it would deliver him some as he drifted off.

"Sleep peacefully, Draco."

'The Wrackspurts and I will keep you safe tonight,' was Luna's last thought as she followed her new friend into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

I really like it, and I hope you did too. Please don't mind the grammatical mistakes because I really hate grammar mechanics and as long as I use the right stuff and know how to make a proper sentence then grammar can go fly to Finland.

But I really hope that you as a reader liked it and found it not a waste of time. Thanks for reading!

Love to All,

Kat

You've already read, why not review?


End file.
